disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit (Timon
Rabbit is a character from the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. Background Personality Rabbit appears to be annoying, obnoxious, chatty and also very tiring. Timon and Pumbaa try to make him leave them alone, but he keeps annoying the two, telling them that they will be together forever. Rabbit can also be ruthless. He lies to Pumbaa about Timon no longer wanting him in their act and also, Timon no longer wanting to be his best friend. This causes Pumbaa to be greatly hurt, and Rabbit gets rid of him. Physical Description Rabbit appears to be a tall, obese pink bunny with a red nose and white tummy. He has buck teeth and other parts of his teeth sticking out of his mouth. Role in the series "Mojave Desserted" While Timon and Pumbaa are in a desert, they find Rabbit drowning in quicksand. Pumbaa tries to save his life, but then gets stuck in quicksand as well. So it's up to Timon to save the two. After Timon and Pumbaa save Rabbit's life, Rabbit wants to repay the duo hand and foot, which annoys them. In order to get rid of Rabbit, Timon makes him go far away to get a glass of water. But the bunny immediately returns with a glass of water when Timon and Pumbaa are about to leave. Come nighttime and Timon, Pumbaa, and Rabbit are sitting next to a fire. When Rabbit gives Timon and Pumbaa blankets, Timon and Pumbaa suggests that it's time to sleep. It's then revealed that the two are pretending to sleep and they sneak away from Rabbit as he's sleeping. Timon and Pumbaa run into Rabbit again and the bunny tells the two that they're his life-long friends and he's going to stay with them forever. Timon and Pumbaa think of a way to get Rabbit to leave them alone. The two then suggest that they put themselves in danger. Pumbaa gets tied with a rope, with the rope hanging from the tree. Timon lights fire on the rope and he and Pumbaa cry for help to get Rabbit's attention. When Rabbit gets there, he realizes what's going on and he walks away. The rope then rips apart and Timon and Pumbaa fall but Rabbit returns with a giant glass of water for the two to land safely on. Rabbit tells Timon and Pumbaa that he's going to protect them forever. "Africa-Dabra!" Rabbit appears as a magician in this episode. Timon and Pumbaa see a parade advertising a talent show: The Serengeti Star Talent Contest. Timon tells Pumbaa they they should join the contest so that they can be big stars. A magic hat appears next to the two friends and Rabbit struggles to get out. After Timon helps Rabbit come out of his hat, the bunny is impressed and asks Timon to be part of his act. Timon decides to join Rabbit, but tells him that he should also let Pumbaa be part of his act and Rabbit agrees. While Timon and Rabbit do some tricks, Pumbaa ruins it. Rabbit gets fed up and suggests that he and Timon should get rid of the warthog, but Timon refuses to do so and he tells the bunny that the only way to get rid of him is to tell him that he no longer wants to be his friend, which gives Rabbit an idea. Rabbit goes to Pumbaa and tells him that Timon no longer wants him to be part of their act and he also tells him that Timon no longer wants to be bestest best friends with him. Pumbaa becomes saddened by this and Rabbit poofs him to a frozen wasteland. When Timon shows up wondering where Pumbaa is, Rabbit tells the meerkat the exact same lie. Timon and Rabbit are now winning the talent show and get a lot of attention, while Pumbaa is still at the frozen wasteland. On the night of the finale, Timon and Pumbaa miss each other. Pumbaa then realizes that Timon never said anything mean about him and decides to get revenge on Rabbit. Pumbaa sneaks in the backstage area and lures Rabbit away from Timon with a carrot. Rabbit sees a trap, but kicks it away. He sees Pumbaa and taunts the warthog by calling him a pig. Pumbaa gets angry and traps Rabbit in a cage. Timon is now on stage and he fails to get a rabbit out of his hat. Pumbaa sees this and gets an idea. He strips off Rabbit's fur and disguises himself as a rabbit to help Timon. Timon and Pumbaa win the Serengeti Star Talent Contest, while naked Rabbit sulks sadly in his hat. Gallery Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:Neutral characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults